


Solivagant

by WiltedRose98



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hanatarou Yamada, Childbirth, Dating, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Rough Sex, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedRose98/pseuds/WiltedRose98
Summary: Ryuujin Ketsueki has been through it all. His life began wonderfully, growing up in the upper Rukongai, where things were better. He grew up as the heir to a noble family and had a good life. He became Captain of the Zero division, and life was good. Then, his parents told him he had been entered into an arranged marriage at birth. Then his life began going downhill.The only good that came out of his marriage is his daughters, and he now lives a solitary life, uninterested in finding love with anyone else. However, a young man from the fourth division enters his life, bringing with him new hope.
Relationships: (Past!) Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Ayasegawa Yumichika/Original Female Character(s), Hitsugaya Toushirou/Original Female Character(s), Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Madarame Ikkaku/Original Female Character(s), Matsumoto Rangiku/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Unohana Retsu/Original Female Character(s), Yamada Hanatarou/Original Male Character(s), Zaraki Kenpachi/Original Female Character(s)





	Solivagant

[151263776_755257788736777_7361220943313757002_o.jpg (817×978) (fbcdn.net)](https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/151263776_755257788736777_7361220943313757002_o.jpg?_nc_cat=102&ccb=3&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=PP8a1AyQ-SYAX8U3be4&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=fdbe6ae4b586ba8a2ed478bda0a083ed&oe=6051DF99)

Full Name:

**_Ryuujin Ketsueki_ **

Age:

_**Unknown** _

Height:

_**6 feet, 9 inches** _

Family:

_**Amaterasu (Oldest Daughter)** _

_**Akemi (Second Daughter)** _

_**Michiko (Third Daughter)** _

_**Manami (Fourth Daughter)** _

_**Kiyomi (Fifth Daughter)** _

_**Shizuko (Youngest Daughter)** _

_**Amaterasu:** _

_**** _

_**[118158211_624524401810117_8824212883584881484_n.jpg (600×876) (fbcdn.net)](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/118158211_624524401810117_8824212883584881484_n.jpg?_nc_cat=101&ccb=3&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=TU7_JqpmjIQAX_Lsyqr&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-1.xx&oh=73aacad5a9312c0e4b62879d970e7bb1&oe=60524B09) ** _

_**Akemi:** _

_**** _

_**[151508921_755268322069057_4325238342300674519_o.jpg (327×966) (fbcdn.net)](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/151508921_755268322069057_4325238342300674519_o.jpg?_nc_cat=101&ccb=3&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=8ySpNZHMTvEAX_zTjAe&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-1.xx&oh=2503d745ee1bf073db681d84a312c5ab&oe=60542B42) ** _

_**Michiko:** _

_**** _

_**[104289289_577178436544714_2400782162864490943_o.jpg (1160×1080) (fbcdn.net)](https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/104289289_577178436544714_2400782162864490943_o.jpg?_nc_cat=108&ccb=3&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=BaC2NEJuB2EAX8sfN3N&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=8410bd15b41fe45f01244702b5bbb7c6&oe=6054CA0B) ** _

_**Manami:** _

_**** _

_**[75543503_417258802536679_3762429670994214912_n.jpg (308×548) (fbcdn.net)](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/75543503_417258802536679_3762429670994214912_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&ccb=3&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=EM7soVpTH10AX_L54Tj&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-1.xx&oh=97173f1a4851f71906f55b5203a804c5&oe=60517F7D) ** _

_**Kiyomi:** _

_**** _

_**[151954325_755266632069226_736996234917609129_n.jpg (534×836) (fbcdn.net)](https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/151954325_755266632069226_736996234917609129_n.jpg?_nc_cat=108&ccb=3&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=dTYCj-Nuk30AX885VWm&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=3b499f5cbc4e7db8764c6ac5bb00029c&oe=6053EDB9) ** _

_**Shizuko:** _

_**** _

_**[151594677_755257678736788_8733407410528350567_n.jpg (383×682) (fbcdn.net)](https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/151594677_755257678736788_8733407410528350567_n.jpg?_nc_cat=100&ccb=3&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=eljL_ZGlDVUAX8CLwDw&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=81c1514be992839b6b31a50cbf0e4799&oe=60533720) ** _


End file.
